Hate The Way I Love You
by iChooseDE
Summary: After a year, everyone moved on... Klaus is with Camille in New Orleans, Caroline is hanging out with her friends and Tyler. Will Klaus' return change anything?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fanfiction. I have never written a one before, so I hope it won't be too bad. English isn't my mother tongue, so sorry if I have any grammar mistakes. I also want to thank my beta-somerholish. I couldn't do this without her. Check her stories she is an amazing writer.I hope you enjoy my fanfiction.**

* * *

**HATE THE WAY THAT I LOVE YOU**

Caroline really enjoyed going shopping with Elena, Rebekah and Bonnie. They haven't seen each other in a of them were spending a lot of time with their boyfriends. Rebekah was travelling with Matt. Bonnie,Elena,Damon and Jeremy spent their time together. Caroline and Tyler also had pretty good time. After a long time, everyone was actually happy. Caroline felt like everyone finally had what they wanted, but deep inside she felt empty. She felt lonely as if she needed something else. She quickly rejected that thought because it seemed too selfish for her to ask more. She had amazing friends and a great boyfriend. What else would she needed? She couldn't think of anything else.

„So, Klaus is coming to town this weekend", Rebekah started a conversation while they were walking through the mall.

Klaus. As she heard that name she felt something weird in her stomach. She hasn't heard that name in a while. Last time when she saw Klaus it was a year ago when she was at graduation and he came to visit her before leaving to New Orleans. She couldn't help but remembered how he saved her and her friends' lives and his lips on her cheek. She felt that she started blushing.

„Klaus?", Elena asked confusedly. She didn't like Klaus that much, but she knew what he meant to Rebekah.

„Yeah. He said he has some business here. Although he didn't say what it is. I think he wants to see you, Care. He asked me what you're doing."

Caroline frowned. Why would Klaus want to see her after a long time? Why now? She actually had thought that he would already forget her, he promised her to be her last though.

„Why would he ask about me, Rebekah?"

„Oh come, on Caroline. Don't pretend to be dumb. He cares about you...As a friend.", she added quickly.

„I know he does...And I care about him too", she smiled.

„Okay then. There isn't any problem, is it? ", Rebekah smiled her back.

„Have you guys heard that Klaus is coming in town?", Damon asked Elena and Caroline while they were coloring their nails.

„Yeah, Rebekah told us about it.", Elena said, not directly looking at Damon because she was too focused on painting her nails.

„Katherine thinks that he's here to kill her", Damon continued.

„ I actually think that he is coming here because she is human. He can create hybrids from doppelgänger blood again", Elena explained. Caroline didn't really feel like talking about Klaus at that moment.

„I have to go now. I will meet Tyler in five minutes. See you later", She cut their conversation off.

„Okay. Bye", Elena replied her.

Caroline left the room. She didn't want to see Tyler at that moment either. She wanted to be alone. Instead, she went home. She ran there with a vampire speed because she had no strength or patience to face anyone at all. She unlocked immediately and ran to her room. Then, sat on the floor and started crying. She didn't know why, but lately she was feeling sad and depressed all the time. What happened to her? She was always full of life. She used to laugh or smile. But nowadays, she had just felt lonely. She wasn't happy with her life. She needed something more. The problem was she didn't know what she needed.

She wanted to be rid of this situation. She couldn't live like this all the time. She needed to share this with someone who would understand her. So she decided to ask Rebekah for an advice. She would understand her. She didn't even care how she looked like. She probably had bags under her eyes and her makeup was ruined, but all that mattered was to open her feelings to someone. She needed to talk with Rebekah. She quickly left her house and got in the car to Mikaelson House.

„Rebekah!Hello?Where the hell are you?", Caroline was yelling while walking through Mikaelson mansion.

However someone else appeared in front of her instead of Rebekah. Klaus. For a second, it reminded her of the moment when she had needed a prom dress because heartless Elena stole hers. She asked for help to Klaus because they were friends. She remembered how he was upset and moody but he still helped her. Furthermore, she put a smile on his face no matter how depressed he was.

She smiled as she remembered this cute memory of her and Klaus but she immediately became nervous again.

„You are...back?I was just..uhm...I was looking for Rebekah. Have you seen her?"

„I'm pretty sure my little sister is having a shower.", He saw the way she looked at him and he knew that something was wrong, but he was sure that she didn't want to talk about it, so he decided to ignore it. „Why don't you join us for a drink?", he asked kindly.

_'Us?_', she blurted out but a strange girl coming into room interrupted her.

„You have to meet my...girlfriend. Camille-Caroline Caroline-Camille", Klaus presented them to each other.

Caroline could never think of Klaus having a girlfriend. It was too odd for her to think about him that way, with another girl. How could he...have a girlfiend?She realized that she was being ridiculous. Of course he could have a girlfriend. Why wouldn't he? He was pretty good-looking, he was strong, kind to women...Any woman could fall for him. She wondered if Camille was a vampire. She had a long blonde hair and blue eyes. She couldn't recognise that. Caroline already felt like she didn't like that girl, even if she didn't know why. She forced herself to smile.

„Nice to meet you...", Caroline couldn't remember her name.

„Camille", she completed her and smiled at her.

Caroline felt awkward. She didn't really come here to drink with Klaus and his girlfriend. Where was Rebekah?Everything was getting on her nerves.

„I would really love to, but I think I'm going to find Bekah", she said.

„Oh come on, love. One drink won't kill you. I'm sure you and Camille will like each other", Klaus tried to convince her.

„I...can't. And don't call me like that!", she warned him, raising her finger at him.

Camille gave her an awkward look and Caroline left the room. Rebekah blocked her way.

„What happened to you?", she asked her with a worried face.

„I...", she couldn't even finish a single sentence without starting to cry. She grabbed Rebekah's hand and they got outside, in garden.

„I don't know what is happening to me Bekah. I'm feeling so lonely and sad lately. I think I'm depressed."

„Oh, you're not depressed honey. Everyone has their good and bad days. You will be fine", Rebekah smiled at her warmly.

„And who is that Camille sl...girl?", Caroline's sadness suddenly changed into anger.

„She is Nik's girlfriend. He met her in New Orleans. She asked him to turn her. I don't like her either, but there's nothing I can do about it, Care."

„You should've seen the look she gave me when I was about to leave the room. As if she was saying that I'm insane or something."

Rebekah laughed at Caroline and then she hugged her. She wasn't very conserend about her, because she knew that Caroline was strong.

„You'll be fine. I promise", she convinced her.

„I guess", Caroline warmly smiled at Rebekah.

Klaus suddenly showed up in front of them. „Caroline, we need to talk." He said with a serious look.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Just to explain you, this fanfiction is happening a year after season 4 finale, I have just changed few things, you'll see. I'd be grateful if you could leave a review. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I would like to thank my amazing beta-somerholish for helping me with my first fanfiction. Check her stories! And of course to you guys. Thank you for follows/favourits and reviews. I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Caroline, we need to talk." Klaus said, appearing suddenly from nowhere.

Caroline couldn't say anything for a while and Rebekah understood that it was something they needed to discuss alone.

"I had better leave you alone." She murmured and left the room.

„I'm sorry that I yelled at you. It's not your fault that I..." Caroline murmured.

Klaus cut her off. „What's going on Caroline?", he asked with a serious look on his face.

„I...I really don't know. I just feel so sad", she whispered before she broke down and started crying. She put her head on his shoulderand she felt like she was drowning in her tears.

„Caroline. Look at me."

He looked at her eyes and smiled warmly. „You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light", he repeated his words which he said a long time ago. „You have a brilliant future ahead of you. You have nothing to be sad for."

She wiped away her tears and forced herself to smile. Somehow, Klaus made her feel better.

„Why are you here?", she asked trying to change the subject.

„You aren't marrying Camille, are you?", she asked with intention to joke, but just thinking about that almost made her puke.

„No. No. I...I'm here to create my army. A hybrid army."

Caroline was suprised. Why would he do that again?

„A what?Why do you need them anyway?"

„Katerina is human now and I need them to protect myself and my family", he explained.

„From what?Look, Katherine isn't close to me, but no one deserves to be treated like a blood bag. I know what do you did to Elena two years ago and it wasn't something **acceptable**."

„She is not innocent, Caroline. And you know what they say 'Fool me once, shame on you...'"

„Seriously?I thought you were better than this", she mumbled.

"Believe it or not, this is the right thing to do. I can't change myself for anyone."

Caroline laughed sarcastically. "So, there's nothing left to say. Goodbye, Klaus." She left the room as immediately as she could.

When Caroline left Mikaelson mansion she went to see Tyler. When she entered in his living room, he wasn't there. She decided to go upstairs and check if he is in his bedroom. She didn't knock, she felt like she was free to come in. When she opened the door, she wished she never came there. Tyler was kissing with some strange girl. She couldn't believe it. She had never thought Tyler could do something like that to ?That was lame. She never felt this humiliated before.

„You are disgusting!", she yelled, before she turned and ran away.

„Caroline wait!Care!", Tyler was running after her.

Caroline was hurt. She was about to start crying, she could feel tears in her eyes, but she didn't want Tyler to see her like that. She didn't want him to have that pleasure of seeing her cry. Tyler was running after her and when he finally reached her, he started begging.

„Listen to me. It's not like it seems, really. She means nothing to me. I love you. Please, forgive me. It was nothing!"

Caroline couldn't believe it. She could forgive a lot of things, but this.

„Seriously?Are you really that dumb?You cheat on me and you want me to forgive you?You are lucky that I'm even looking at you!", she yelled and then she slapped him as hard as she could. After that she used her vampire speed to get away from him.

She went home and got into her bed. She couldn't keep tears from falling down anymore. She was hurt, sad, angry. All ofthe emotions were fighting in her body. Why did Tyler cheat on her?Wasn't she enough?Of course she wasn't. She was never enough. For anyone. She has never felt how is to be someone's first choice. How it feels to be chosen. It would be so much easier if she didn't care for anything. She could just turn it off... Then she remembered Elena when she turned off her humanity. She was ruthless. She's done awful things. Caroline didn't want same to happen to her, so she quickly rejected that thought.

Her phone was ringing, Elena was calling her, but she didn't want to answer her phone, and obviously Elena didn't want to stop calling her. After ten minutes she picked up the phone.

„Yes?", she answered.

„Hey Caroline, Bonnie and I were planning a girl night. Rebekah will come, too. Can you come?", she asked.

„Uhm...Not really. I...I have to...I have to help my mom about something", she was trying to make an excuse.

„Caroline... Are you crying?", Elena asked being worried.

„I'm not crying. I just have flu", she lied.

„Oh come on Caroline!You don't have flu!Don't lie to me. What's going on?"

„Nothing is going on Elena!"

„Okay then!", she said and ended the call.

Caroline knew Elena's not gonna just leave her alone like that. And she was right. After about fifteen minutes Elena, Rebekah and Bonnie appeared in her room.

„What are you doing here?I can't hang out now, guys",Caroline complained.

„Oh come on!What happened Caroline?", Bonnie asked.

Caroline told them all about how she saw Tyler with another girl. They were all schocked.

„That's horrible honey, but you are not going to lie in your bed the whole eternity. We're not gonna let you", Rebekah smiled.

„Let her be sad a little bit Rebekah, she needs to get over him", Bonnie said.

„Of course and she is not gonna get over him by being sad all the time!"

„Can I just decide about my life for a second?", Caroline laughed.

„No", they all said at the same time.

„I agree with Bekah on this one. Let's have some fun", Elena said.

„Let's make a party!", Rebekah shouted.

* * *

I hope you liked the second chapter. If you can, please leave a review. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I want to thank my lovely beta-somerholish. For supporting me and helping me with this story. She is really amazing. Second of all, I want to thank all of you for following, favoriting my story. And for leaving reviews. It means a lot to me. I hope you will enjoy in chapter 3.**

* * *

It wasn't the first time girls were throwing a party, so everything was as perfect as always. They made Caroline's house look like a nightclub. They bought bunchs of snacks and alcohol. The place looked as lively as a cricket. It could bring your happiness in no time. Rebekah invited everyone they recognized. After a few hours people started to was having fun with friends until she saw that Klaus and Camille had also been invited to the party. They were holding hands.  
„You invited her?", Caroline yelled at Rebekah.  
„I wanted to be kind!", Rebekah excused herself.

"Kind?To her?Oh please Rebekah, look at her. That dress shows more than it covers."

Rebekah laughed at Caroline.

"Oh come on Care. We did this because we want you to have fun. So what are you waiting for?"

Whiskey by whiskey, tequila by tequila Caroline got drunk without even realizing it and watching Klaus dancing with Camille made her sick. Klaus saw her looking at them, so he asked:

„Join us Caroline. We are having fun. It would be too bad to do it without you!", he smiled at her.

But she wanted to play another game.

„Thanks, but I have already had a partner", she smirked at him.

She actually didn't have one, but she was about to find him.

She saw some guy standing in a corner alone. She assumed he was human. She stood close to him and compelled him:

"You want to dance with me. We are going to dance and flirt. You like me so much so you asked to dance with me."

He just nodded. They started dancing, but instead of having fun all she did was looking in Klaus' direction. He wasn't paying a lot of attention at her. She decided to do something about it. She kissed the guy. And he kissed her back, of course because he was under the compulsion. That kiss didn't mean anything to her. She just wanted to see Klaus' reaction. And when she looked at him, he was looking at her. He was suprised. She kept kissing the guy. She wanted Klaus to come there. But apparently he wasn't going to.

"Don't scream. This isn't gonna hurt", she ordered the guy and put her fangs on his neck. It was a long time ago since she tasted warm blood from vein. It felt good. She kept feeding on him until Klaus came and grabbed her hand.

"Forget about this. And leave", he compelled the guy.

"What are you doing?I was having fun!", she complained like a spoiled child.

"Caroline. What are you doing?You are never acting like this."

She laughed.

"Are you jealous, wolf boy?"

Klaus seemed upset. He was looking at her with a serious look.

"You are drunk. You should go to bed", he said.

She started laughing again.

"Who are you to tell me that?My parent?"

"I don't have to be your parent to see that you'll regret this later."

"Come on dude, chill", she said and went to Camille who seemed to be having fun. She was dancing and drinking.

"I'm glad you're having fun. On my party", Caroline said with putting an emphasis on _my_.

"Yeah, it's a pretty good party. Excluding the fact that there are some lame people here", she answered.

Caroline sarcastically laughed.

"So you're with Klaus now?"

Camille nodded.

"I assume you know that he has feelings for someone else. And that he is only using you as a distraction."

"A what?"

Caroline pouted fakely.

"No one told you?Oh, poor Cami. Well you should know that Klaus loves me. He even promised to be my last lover. You know, a year ago, when he came to my graduation to save my life and when he kissed me."

Camille maliciously smiled.

"And you think that I believe you?Why would I believe that my Klaus is in love with some drunk slut who can't keep a boyfriend for a month..."

Caroline lost her temper. She growled and pushed Camille on the wall. She was about to snap her neck, but Camille pushed her away. Caroline forgot that she was a vampire, too. But not as strong as Caroline. She punched her in a face when Klaus grabbed her arms. Rebekah took Camille.

"What happened?", Elena asked coming and seeing this dramaticalscene.

"She called me a slut!", Caroline yelled.

"Because she said that Klaus loves her!", Camille defended herself.

That was quite shock for Klaus to seeCaroline saying that. He could never imagine that she would say something like that.

"You both are acting like bloody children!", Klaus yelled.

"Let go of me!", Caroline shouted while turning around and feeling Klaus' breath on her face. She tried to get away from him, but he was holding her too tightly. She growled and tried to bite him. He couldn't help but laugh. He finally let her go. Rebekah let go Camille, too.

„I think I'll get out of here. It's full of lame people", she said. while looking at Camille. She left the room without looking back.

* * *

**Thank you for taking your time to read my first fanfiction. I hope you liked chapter 3. If you can, please leave a review. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As always, first I want to thank my beta Sev(somerholish) for helping me and being my beta. She is amazing. I also want to thank all of you for reading, leaving reviews, following and favoriting my story. I hope you will enjoy in this chapter.**

* * *

When Caroline woke up she had a terrible headache. She didn't remember every detail about last night, but she has slowly started to remember. She remembered how she had a fight with Camille...Because Caroline said that Klaus loves her!She almost screamed. She felt so embarrassed.

* * *

In the meantime, Klaus was seeking for Katherine. He thought that she might be in Mystic Falls since she was human and it wasn't safe for her to travel. He understood that he was right when he spotted her in the street. Time was so valuable for Klaus so he started immediately. "Hello Katerina." He smirked as he appeared in front of her.

"K-Klaus." Katherine was in a shock when she saw Klaus in front of her, she was also shivering hard. "Why are you here?"

"You know it better than me, love."

"Please don't kill me." She begged.

Katherine was so different from her vampire self. She was insecure, scared and basically weak.

„I'm not going to kill you. I have more important things to do with you, sweetheart."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her in his car.

„Klaus, please let me go."

„Five hundred years ago, I've tried to make hybrids, but you fooled me turning yourself into a vampire. And then you ran away. Now I have a chance. Do you really expect that I would leave you easily this time?"

Klaus was driving as fast as he could. He finally had his doppelganger. He knew a few werewolves who were willing to become hybrids. He would have his army again.

* * *

Katherine was tied up to the chair and her blood was infusing in a blood bag. She had never felt this weak before.

„Just two more blood bags, love and we're done. I can't really let you die, can I?", Klaus ironicly said.

„It's never going to happen", Katherine said. She could barely speak. She was on the edge of death. But Klaus will probably give her his blood later to heal her. He needed her alive.

„What is never going to happen?"

„The reason you're doing this is clear. You don't want to be alone. Come on Klaus. I know you. You think that your hybrids won't let you be alone. But you're wrong", she whispered, „they won't love you. It's just a fake loyality. No one will ever love you and you know it."

What Katherine said was true and Klaus knew it although he would never admit it out loud. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to be a monster everyone wants to get rid of. But he was. Tears appeared in his eyes. In that moment Stefan came in with a vampire speed.

„What did you do to her?", he growled.

„I didn't do anything. She's alright. I will heal her", Klaus said.

Stefan appeared in front of Katherine. He started tying her off. Klaus pushed him.

„Get out of here. It's none of your bloody business", he commanded.

„You can't do this to her!She will die!", Stefan screamed.

Klaus came closer to him, looking at his eyes with compulsion.

„Go away", he said.

* * *

Caroline wanted to apologize to Klaus. She went to the Mikalson home and started looking for him. She couldn't find him anywhere. She looked in at least ten rooms, but there was no one. Not even Rebekah. Thanks to her vampire abilities she could hear some voices in basement. Was that Stefan?

* * *

When she entered the basement Stefan was saying:

„I'm sorry Klaus, but I am on vervain."

She looked around herself. Stefan and Klaus were fighting, Katherine was tied up. What was happening?

„What is going on here?", she yelled.

„Caroline", Klaus looked at her.

„What is wrong with you?", she yelled and slapped him as hard as she could. Klaus knew he deserved it. Caroline showed up in front of Katherine and tied her off. Stefan gave her his blood to help her. And they left. Only Caroline stayed to learn what was really going on. Even though she knew it herself. Klaus found his doppelganger again and he was in a rush to make a hybrid army. His freaking valuable hybrids. Caroline tried to stay as calm as she could and she spotted Klaus at that moment. He looked so ashamed which was an unique thing for him. It was one of rare moments she witnessed her weakness. She remembered how Silas appeared in front of him in the form of her and how weak she found him. How terrified he looked at that moment. She really tried her best not to hug him. But this time it was different. Because he wasn't innocent. She knew how Elena and Tyler suffered from this hybrid thing. She didn't want anyone to get hurt because of this again. She looked at Klaus in the eyes and raised her eyebrow. "If you want to create a hybrid army, you have to do it over my dead body!" She challenged her. She really trusted that he wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

**I hope you liked chapter 4. Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank my friend Sevval(somerholish) for being my beta and supporting me. Check her stories. I promise you won't regret it!**

**I also want to thank all of you for reading my first fanfiction, leaving reviews, following, favoriting. It really means a lot to me.**

**I hope you will enjoy in chapter 5.**

* * *

Klaus was sitting on a sofa and reading a book. Actually, he was just staring at it and thinking about what happened yesterday. Caroline helped Katherine and it was obvious that she didn't want him to create hybrids. But how could he just give up? He was alone. He didn't feel loved. He needed somebody to take care of him.

„Hey!", Camille yelled, „Are you even listening to me?"  
„Yes!", Klaus said although he hadn't even heard that Camille was talking to him.  
„Okay, what have I just said?", she asked a bit angrily.  
Klaus didn't really know what she was talking about, but he tried to come with something.  
„You asked if we are...going to have a walk."  
Camille shook her head.  
„No, silly! I asked if we can have dinner tonight. Only you and me..."  
Camille and Klaus have never done anything romantic before. But if she wanted that, Klaus was okay with it. He owed her anyways.  
„Yeah, I'm okay with that", Klaus said.  
A huge grin appeared on her face.  
„Yay!That's amazing!", she screamed and quickly kissed him on the lips.

Caroline and Rebekah were sitting on the couch and watching TV. Caroline wanted to tell Rebekah that Klaus is trying to create hybrids, but she didn't know if she shall.  
„So...", Caroline started.  
„Klaus is trying to create hybrids!", she bursted out in one breath.  
Rebekah suddenly focused on her.  
„Really?I didn't know that. He didn't tell me." she said confusedly.  
„Yeah, well I saw Katherine making a blood donation in your house. Look Rebekah, I don't want him to do it. It's not okay."  
"I think you should talk to him, he'll listen to you", Rebekah gave her an advice.

"So...I bought caviar and I made some salad. And I picked this wine from cellar. You like caviar, right?", Camille asked excitedly. Klaus actually hated caviar. He was wondering how this woman didn't know anything about him. But maybe it was his fault. He had never let her come close to him, get to know him. They sat and started eating. Klaus didn't like caviar at all, so he decided to try wine. Maybe it was better. But he was wrong. The wine was awful and he thought about going to cellar to pick the other one, but that would probably hurt Camille so he didn't. Klaus and Camille were talking about random things. Klaus was bored. Camille and he weren't similar kind of people at all. But he couldn't help but felt like he owed something to her. He still remembered that day very well. Klaus killed Diego, one of Marcel's friends because he was threatening Klaus didn't know from where, Marcel had a white oak stake. The only weapon that could kill Klaus. Camille knew he had it and before Marcel found out about Diego's death and tried to kill Klaus, Camille begged her friend Sophie, a witch to kill Marcel. Marcel was very powerful and so was Sophie. She was one of the witches who could kill him. Sophie was afraid of using that kind of magic and Camille convinced her. After all, Camille succeded and she killed Marcel. Klaus didn't know how to thank Camille. And then, out of nowhere she just kissed him. Later she admitted she was inlove with him all along. Klaus lied that he likes her too and they started relationship. Klaus wasn't happy since then, but he couldn't leave Camille after everything that she has done for him.

In that moment Rebekah walked into the room. "What are you two doing there?", she asked.

"I thought it was obvious. We are having a dinner, Bekah", Klaus said being annoyed by his sister.

"Oh really?That's so lovely!What are you eating?", Rebekah asked and then she looked at Camille's plate.

"Nik, you hate caviar!", Rebekah laughed.

Klaus gave her the evil eye.

"Really Rebekah?Funny how you know some things about me that even I didn't know before. Just ignore her, Camille."

"You wanna join us Rebekah?", Camille asked politely, but she hoped Rebekah will reject it. "Yes!Gladly!Maybe we could call more people?You know, Caroline, Elena, Damon, Bonnie."  
Rebekah wanted to invite them only because she knew Caroline wants to talk to Klaus. And Caroline was stubborn. This was the only way.  
Camille didn't want anyone to come. In fact, she wanted to have dinner only with Klaus, but she just nodded. Klaus was okay with that idea, but he was ashamed to see Caroline after a scene with Katherine and Stefan. Rebekah disappeared for a moment and when she got back she said that everyone will come. In a half an hour everyone was there. Rebekah sat next to Klaus and Caroline sat next to Rebekah. Damon was sitting between Bonnie and Elena. Elena and Bonnie felt awkward for being at Klaus' dinner for no reason. They weren't enemies like before, but they weren't friends either. But they were friends with Rebekah and that was the only reason they were here. Everyone liked the dinner, except the wine. But no one wanted to say that out loud. And then Caroline heard her saying:  
„Uhm...No offense, but I really don't like this wine. Is it just me?", she laughed.  
„Oh I don't like it either. I mean I just drank one sip and it seems weird."  
Elena and Bonnie nodded in agreement.  
„Yeah it's horrible to be honest", Rebekah said.  
„I like this one actually. Does anyone from you guys wants to go to cellar and choose the other one?We have a lot of them", Camille said.  
„I can", Caroline and Klaus said at the same time  
„Well you two find another wine and I'll bring the salad", Camille said, though she wasn't happy that Caroline will help Klaus. She didn't like her since that party.  
Klaus and Caroline went to cellar. Caroline could swea there were at least one hundered kind of wines. She didn't know a lot about wines. Why did she even offered to choose one?  
None of them didn't know what to say. Caroline started with a joke:"I thought you hated caviar" she said and smiled. They both remembered the night on Mikaelson ball and everyone ate caviar except Klaus. He was always ''the black sheep".  
Klaus laughed. „I still do." He never lied to her.  
„I wanted to apologize."  
Caroline's face suddenly became serious.  
„Then don't apologize to me. Apologize to Katherine. She is not the person she was before. She's changed. She wants a normal life."  
Klaus understood wht she was talking about. Not only about Katherine. In one year so many things have changed.  
„Everything has changed, Caroline", he said.  
Caroline looked at his deep green eyes. Everything has changed. It really has. A year ago Tyler was running from Klaus and she was so happy when Klaus allowed him to come. This year Tyler cheated on her and Klaus had a girlfriend, which was really weird though. She wondered how they met. How they started dating...And then she remember why she was here in the first place.  
„We need to talk, Klaus. I don't want you to create hybrids anymore"  
He slowly touched her cheek. It was so soft.  
„Caroline... I can't", he said and then he quickly turn around. Couldn't she understand why he was doing this?

And then Klaus started choosing wine.

* * *

**Once again, thank you for reading my fanfiction. If you can, please leave your opinions, thoughts, questions,etc. in review. **

**Love, Mirna.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!Huge thanks to my beta-somerholish. You should check her stories they are amazing.**

**So here's the 6th chapter of my first fanfiction. I hope you will enjoy in it. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

When Klaus and Caroline went back in the dining room, everyone seemed to be in a good mood. They were laughing.  
„We brought this one. It's from 19th century. Such a lovely century", Klaus said.  
Camille smiled when Klaus and Caroline sat. Rebekah looked at Caroline and raised her eyebrow. Caroline shook her head. It was like mute conversation between them.  
Klaus couldn't help but think why Caroline didn't want him to create hybrids so badly. Maybe she was right. Maybe it wasn't necessary... Camille's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
„Can you help me in kitchen, Klaus?", she asked.  
Klaus realized everyone stopped eating and it was time for dessert.  
„Yeah. Of course."  
Klaus realized Caroline was looking at them with a disgusted face.  
He went after Camille and got closer behind her and put a kiss on her cheek. She laughed. Everyone was looking at them. Klaus pretended that he didn't see Caroline although he wanted her to see them. Camille literally dragged Klaus to the balcony. Caroline looked at their direction with disgusted face again. Camille kissed Klaus on the lips. Klaus gave back. He didn't really care about Camille at the moment. He just hoped Caroline was knew what he was doing with Camille wasn't fair, but he didn't care. All that Klaus cared at that moment was Caroline and making her jealous.

* * *

"I think that I will go get some fresh air in the balcony. Do you have blood bags?", Caroline asked Rebekah.  
"Sure. You'll find it in the fridge", Rebekah replied.  
Caroline took a blood bag from the fridge and she started walking towards the balcony, not having an idea that Klaus and Camille were there. When she entered the balcony Camille was taking Klaus' shirt off.  
"Oh my Goodness!", Caroline shouted and covered her eyes like a little child while watching a kissing scene on TV.  
"Caroline!", Klaus surely didn't expect this but he didn't mind. He quickly put his shirt on.  
Camille sighed. Did Caroline really had to do this?Couldn't she just leave them alone for a second?Obviously, no.  
"I think I'll just...I'll just get out of here", Caroline said and walked away. Camille looked at Klaus like it was his fault.  
"What's going on with this girl?She seems to be a little bit...lost you know. First the scene on Rebekah's party and know this..."  
"Camille!", Klaus angrily cut her off.  
"What?I just think she needs some help..."  
"Shut up Camille!", Klaus shouted and went after Caroline.  
Klaus assumed Caroline was in the garden. She and Rebekah were spending a lot of time there. Of course she was. She was sitting in one of the benches. Why did Klaus feel guilty?  
"Caroline. I'm sorry you had to see that", he apologized.  
"It's okay. It's not your fault", she said.  
He looked at her blue eyes.  
"You know, what you said earlier, that you don't want me to create hybrids. I'm just wondering why..."  
She looked down.  
"Don't you understand, Klaus?It brought nothing but unhappiness two years ago. It just hurt so many people. I don't want it to happen again", she confessed.  
"But Caroline...You're the one who doesn't understand. I have nothing, but my hybrids. They are the ones who protect me. The only way to not to be...", it took so long for Klaus to say that word, "alone is to create my army."  
"That's not t...", Caroline tried to say but Klaus cut her off with kissing her on forehead.  
"Goodnight Caroline", he said before he walked away.

* * *

Klaus felt sorry for how he treated Camille. He found her. She was sitting in the balcony.

„Camille", he said.

„Don't say anything", she angrily cut him off.

„All you care about is her. Are you...in love with her?"  
Klaus gulped down. Was he?  
„What?No. She is just my friend."  
Camile shook her head.  
„Then why were you so upset?", she asked.  
„Come on Camille. Don't be jealous. We are not children. I told you. Caroline is my friend and that's all."  
„But..."  
„No buts!Promise me you are not jealous", Klaus demanded.  
Camile nodded.  
„I promise", she said.  
Later, Klaus was thinking about Camille's words.  
_„All you care about is her. Are you...in love with her?"_  
There'd always been something about her. Something that gave him chills. Every time he looked at her eyes he felt something pure. Something he had never felt before. So was he?Was he even capable of love?The only reason he was with Camille was because he owed it to her. He had never felt anything else for her. Klaus always used to say:"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. We do not feel and we do not care."  
But he did. If he ever cared for anyone in this world, it was Caroline and he couldn't deny it.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I want to thank all of you for reading, favoriting, following and leaving reviews. It really means a lot to me. As always, I would love to know your opinions, critics, suggestions, questions... So please leave a review.**

**Have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. The 7th chapter is here quickly, but you will have to wait for the next one longer. I think that all of you will like it very much.**

**I want to thank my friend Sevval(somerholish) for being the best beta and the best friend ever. She is an awesome girl. I love her so much.**

**I hope you will enjoy in this chapter.**

Everything was blurry and dark. All Caroline could see was Klaus feeding on Katherine. His fangs were sank on her neck and she could see the blood pouring from her vein. As she saw the scenery, she started screaming, horrified. As Klaus let Katherine fall on the ground, she witnessed her dead face and her bleeding neck. Then she saw a wolf running. Klaus looked at her. His face was covered in blood. He offered his bloody hand to her.

„Join me, sweetheart." When he smiled widely, she saw his fangs again. He looked horrible and disgusting.

Caroline started exclaiming. "Leave me alone!" Then she noticed there was nowhere to go when she leaned her back to the wall. They were alone in a room, they and Katherine's dead body. She covered her face with her hands and started breathing deeply. She was a vampire but she had no chance against Klaus, she knew it well. She waited for her death quietly.

"You can't get rid of me, can you love?" When Klaus grabbed her and sank his fangs through her fragile neck, she could only moan a bit and then, everything darkened again.

And then she woke up, screaming and breathing fast. Her phone was ringing. Caroline sighed with relief that it was only a dream. But was reality very different? She didn't think so.

"Hello?", she answered her phone.

"Hello Caroline, that's Elena. Just wanted to tell you that Katherine and Stefan left town. And please don't tell anyone. They are running away from Klaus", Elena spoke.

Caroline was happy about it. Eventually, Klaus would let it go.

„Yeah, of course. Thank you for letting me know", Caroline said.

„No problem. I'm going on a trip with Damon today, so I won't be able to see you."

„That's alright. Have fun. Bye!", Caroline said and ended the call.

She was thinking about last night. So many things had happened. She saw Klaus and Camille making out, Klaus refused to stop creating hybrids...Why was he so stubborn?Stefan and Katherine left town now. She wondered if Klaus knew. She decided to check. She got up from her bed and dressed. She was on her way to Klaus' house.

* * *

When Caroline arrived, she saw Camille sitting in the kitchen.

„Don't you know how to knock?", she spat sharply.

Caroline tried her best and tried to be polite.

„I'm sorry...Is Klaus somewhere around?"

„Why do you need him?" Camille asked sharply again, raising her eyebrow and folding her arms over her chest.

Caroline was losing her temper.

„Just tell me where he is!" She insisted.

„He is in the bedroom. And I assume you already know where everything in this house since..."

Caroline went to the bedroom with a vampire speed. She didn't feel like arguing with Camille right now. She opened the door of a bedroom without knocking again. He was packing his stuff in a suitcase and didn't even bother to look who came in his room.

„You can't convince me to stay, Camille. I told you I'll be home as soon as I catch the doppelganger."

„It's me actually", Caroline said, losing her hope when she realised Klaus knew that Stefan and Katherine left but he didn't change his mind. He looked at her and frowned.

„Hello Caroline", he greeted.

„You're leaving?" She asked again even though she knew the answer very well.

He nodded in agreement.

„I don't know what to tell you anymore. I tried to stop you, but...It looks like you are too stubborn. So, this is the last time I'm asking you for this. Please Klaus. I'm begging you to stay. Forget about your hybrids and just stay." She begged in a whisper. However, she was sure that he was able to hear her. She looked at him with eyes full of hope. „Please.", she whispered.

He tried so hard not to look at her eyes because he knew that if he did... He would just listen to her and stay.

„We've already been through this, Caroline. This is what I want and no one...Not even you can stop me from creating my hybrids. I thought we were done with this.", he said as he started walking out of the house. Caroline was following him.

„And then what? Why do you need an army when you have no enemies around? Why do you want them?", she yelled.

They were already in the garden. It was raining and they were both wet. Drops of water were streaming down her face and she hated that feeling. She was wet and helpless. Just few more steps and Klaus will leave. Klaus didn't bother to answer her question. She wondered if her words meant anything to him. It was nearly the first time that she witnessed Klaus like this. She had always thought that she could convince him no matter what and he would listen to her. She thought that… he was in love with her. But apparently, either his hybrids were stronger than the love or he wasn't in love with her anymore.

„Klaus!Answer me!", She yelled again but this time instead of rain, tears appeared in her eyes.

He turned around.

„Because I don't want to be alone.", he confessed, hissing to her in a whisper. He turned back again. This was it. He will leave this time. And when he leaves, he will lose her friendship and everything. Because if he left, it would mean that all about he cared was himself. Not about her or anyone else. But he did care about her. Her words hurt him. And deep down, he knew that creating hybrids would not help him. He would still feel the same way. Dark, alone and useless.

„Klaus!",

He looked at her. Should he listen to her? Should he stay because of her? Because she is desperately begging him?

Caroline wondered if she only wanted him to stay because of the hybrids? She didn't know the answer or she was afraid how the answer would lead her to. She didn't know why she wanted him to stay but she did. She needed him to stay. Because she knew in bottom of her heart that Klaus was the only one who cared about her. He was who made Caroline feel important and valuable. He treated her as a princess and he was completely different around her. He was caring, nice and a gentleman. He was her keeper, he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. She knew it deep down but she couldn't admit it to herself.

„You are not alone", she quietly said, but loud enough for him to hear. If he was really leaving, she needed to say it for the first and the last time.

She ran towards him to pressed her lips to his. Her lips found his immediately and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She waited for him to kiss her back and luckily, he did. His lips were so soft. She had kissed a lot of men, but she had never felt something like this before. His lips on hers were giving her chills through her whole body. She didn't want to let him go. She felt something for him. Something strange and different. But the question was that did he feel the same way about her? Did he care about her at all? Or this kiss meant nothing to him? If this had happened two years ago, she would know the answer. She knew that Klaus fancied her and in fact, it was even more than just fancying. But after two years, they moved on. There was Camille on their way. Did he really love her as well or was it just an enjoyment? She wasn't able to think about it right know. She wasn't able to think about anything, but him. And this kiss. She didn't feel the rain, she wasn't cold. All she felt was him kissing her. And she didn't want him to stop.

They remained kissing for a few minutes. It kept raining cats and dogs but they didn't actually care about it. It appeared like they had just taken a shower though. They kissed each other like breathing deeply under they had been sure that they wouldn't lose the feeling. They didn't have to say anything on it.

Caroline opened her eyes and retreated to see his expression. She kept with breathing fast while her blue eyes met his piercing green eyes. She saw confusion, joy and anxiety in those eyes. He was confused because he would have never guessed that Caroline would kiss him. But she couldn't estimate why he was anxious. Was that because he didn't change his decision or wasn't he sure if this kiss was real? She wasn't sure if she had done it to make him stop. She had never kissed someone if she hadn't felt anything. She wished that the feeling she had given him was enough to make him stay though.

"Don't leave me. Stay." She groaned, crying. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck. Their faces were too close.

Klaus didn't know what to say so he just closed the distance between them and kissed her hard again.

* * *

**I want to thank each of you for reading, following and favoriting my story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!Chapter 8 of 'Hate The Way I Love You' is here. I want to thank my friend Sevval(somerholish) for being my beta and giving me so much support and love with this story. Check her stories!**

**I also want to thank you guys for follows, favorites and reviews. Your support means a lot to me.**

**Enjoy in reading!**

Klaus kissed Caroline once more and then he looked at her in the eyes.

''I will stay. For you.'' He breathed, whispering to her ear.

He kissed her on the forehead again and disappeared.

* * *

Caroline arrived home. She changed her wet clothes and lied on the dry warm bed. A lot of feelings were fighting inside her body. She was happy, confused, angry, worried... Klaus wouldn't go after Katherine and Stefan. He would stay in Mystic Falls because of her. She couldn't stand the idea of him leaving. Furthermore she kissed him. She didn't even know why. Did she have feelings for him? Maybe. She couldn't deny that she loved the feeling of his lips on hers. And she despairingly begged him to stay. Not only because of Katherine and Stefan but also for him. She had felt something for him. She just hadn't put her finger on what it was. Klaus kissed her back. She didn't know if he had feelings for her. He was with Camille after all. But why? Did Klaus actually love Camille? She had no idea of that.

* * *

''Are you...staying?'', Camille asked Klaus confusedly as he was walking with her.

Klaus only nodded in agreement and went to his room. He badly screwed it up. He shouldn't have let this happen. He shouldn't have kiss Caroline. But he knew it was going to happen sooner or later. He couldn't resist her. He loved her not Camille. But he owed to Camille. But he could never force himself to love her and he wasn't going to.

* * *

„Caroline! Where...", Rebekah said before she saw Caroline lying on her bed in a fetus position and hugging a teddy bear tightly.

''What the hell happened to you?', she asked whilst frowning at her.

„I kissed Klaus", she confessed playing with her teddy and not looking Rebekah in the eyes.

The confusion appeared on Rebekah's face in a moment but then a little smile replaced it. She noticed that something was going on between them a long time ago. Klaus liked Caroline since forever. Even before he went to New Orleans. Rebekah thought it was over when he came back with Camille but when he got back and she saw them together she knew that there was still something going on there. She lied next to Caroline.

''What?Why?How?When?And why are you so sad about it?''

Caroline sighed.

''I don't know why! ''

Caroline looked at her with a sad face. That's what she had been trying to figure out but she couldn't. She didn't know why she kissed Klaus. But when she thought that he was going to leave, she had to.

''Why are you sad?Oh come on!'', Rebekah tried to cheer her up.

''I shouldn't have do it'', she whispered.

''But why did you?'', Rebekah confusedly asked.

Caroline shrugged.

''I-I don't know...'' She stammered.

Rebekah warmly smiled and hugged Caroline. She couldn't understand what was going on with Klaus and Caroline if she had spent the whole eternity to figure that out.

* * *

''Camille. We need to talk'', Klaus said looking at her with a serious look on his face.

Camille wondered what he wanted to talk about. They didn't have serious conversations very often.

''Did something happened?", she asked looking at him with a surprised and confused look on her face.

''I know that you saved my life and I will always owe to you for that...But I have feelings for someone else.", he said as softly as he could.

Klaus didn't want to hurt Camille. He considered her as a good friend but he couldn't lie to himself anymore.

Camille looked shocked. She definitely didn't expect this to happen. They were so happy together. She thought they were. She had never thought that he would leave her. They were supposed to be together all the time.

''Wh-What?Who? Who is that person you are leaving me for? You can't just leave!'' She exclaimed nervously.

''It doesn't really matter who it is," Klaus said before he turned back and left.

He felt relieved. He wasn't eventually with Camille anymore. He could be with Caroline. He was sure that she wanted to be with him too. She felt something for him. She was the one who kissed him. He was going to find her. They would be together now. Nothing was standing on their way anymore.

* * *

Caroline was on her way to fridge. She wanted some ice cream. Then she heard someone knocking on the door. She went to see who that was. It was Klaus. He was standing at her porch and smiling. She couldn't help but smile too, even though she was worried and confused.

She opened the door.

''Hey... What are you doing here?''

''You won't invite me in?'', he smirked.

Caroline laughed.

''You've already been invited in."

She awkwardly smiled and moved to let him come in. It was so weird seeing him after she kissed him. After she felt his lips on hers.

''About what happened this morning..."

''I think we should just...''

They were both talking at the same time. And then he grabbed her face and kissed her. She felt butterflies going through her body. She had to stop him. They can't kiss again. She gently pushed him away.

''No!Klaus!We can't do this. We are not right for each other. I..."

He looked at her with a disappointed face. Why didn't she want to be with him?He was sure that the only obstacle in their way was his relationship with Camille. But now Caroline was stopping him to kiss her. He was stupid to think that she felt anything for him. She kissed him just because she didn't want him to make hybrids. It had nothing to do with him.

''You are with Camille and I need some time to..."

''I left Camille.''

''What why?''

''Because of you, Caroline. Because I love you'', he quietly said.

She felt something for him, too but she was too scared to admit it. She was scared of her feelings for him. Too scared of getting hurt again.

''I'm...I'm sorry Klaus. But I can't do this. I am not exactly sure of how I feel about you and I...I can't get hurt again'', she painfully bit her lip and looked at him.

She could swear that she spotted a tear on his eye. She hated to see him like that. She wanted to hug him.

Klaus nodded. "So you thought that I could actually hurt you?" He yelled. "After all the things we've been through. Caroline, you're the last person I'd want to hurt."

"Klaus, I didn't mean it! It's just-"

He cut her off. ''I see… Everything is crystal clear. Goodbye Caroline.''

He touched her cheek once and then he just disappeared. Caroline started crying. What did she do? She hurt him because she was too scared to admit the truth to herself. But the truth was so simple. She wanted him. He wanted her. She was so stupid. She broke his heart. She saw it in his eyes. He would never forgive her. He would hate her from now on. She immediately dismissed that thought. She knew that Klaus would never hate her. But he wouldn't wait for her either after all.

_''Goodbye Caroline.''_That's what he had said to her before he left. He left her. And he was not coming back.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to know your thoughts on story so please leave a review.**

**Have a nice day and smile!**

**Much Love, **

**Mirna.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys!**

**Chapter 9 of 'Hate The Way I Love You' is here. I want to thank my friend Sevval(somerholish) for being my beta and giving me so much support and love with this story. Check her stories!**

**I also want to thank you guys for follows, favorites and reviews. Your support means a lot to me.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**_Chapter 9:_**

Caroline opened her eyes. She yawned sleepily and rubbed her eyes. She was a vampire, so sleeping wasn't necessary for her but it was her habit and she actually loved it. She looked at the wall clock. It was 6.30 am. She couldn't sleep anymore. She slowly started to remember what had happened yesterday. It felt like a nightmare to her. But unfortunately it was real. She regretted letting Klaus go. She felt something for him and he made it clear that he loved her. But she rejected him. In fact, it wasn't the first time. He would probably go after Katherine now. Focus on making hybrids. But he couldn't just leave her! She needed him. What did she think? That she could play with him and expect him to run around her like a puppy? That wasn't his style at all. It was Klaus Mikaelson. The Original hybrid. A man who could have whatever he wanted. Why would he bother to chase her? Like he had nothing better to do. She decided to stop thinking about it. It was too late now. She couldn't change the past.

She got up from her bed and dressed. She wore shorts and a white sleeveless shirt. She let her curls fall down onto her shoulders. She grabbed her phone and dialed up Elena's number. She missed her friend and she needed someone to talk to. Elena would listen. After a few rings, she answered.

''Yes?", she answered giggling.

''Elena?Sorry for calling you this early, but I need to talk to you.''

''Hey Care...You are not waking me up... Hold on for a second please'', she was still giggling.

''Stop tickling me Damon!I'm talking with Caroline'', Caroline heard Elena saying and laughing. Caroline didn't approve Damon and Elena's relationship at first, because she thought that Damon would hurt Elena but after seeing that Elena truly loves Damon and that she is happy with him. Caroline was happy for Elena, too. It had been a long time since she saw Elena as happy as now. Probably when her parents were alive.

''Do you want to meet at Mystic Grill in fifteen minutes, then?'', Elena asked.

''Sounds great to me'', Caroline answered and ended the conversation.

When Caroline came at Mystic Grill, Elena was already there. She was sitting outside and ordering drinks for both of them, like she always did. Caroline ran towards her and kissed on her cheek.

''Hey'', Elena happily said.

''How are you?'', Caroline smiled at her.

''I'm fine and you? Why did you want to talk to me? Is everything okay?'', Elena worriedly asked.

Caroline sat across Elena and looked at her into eyes. Caroline sighed.

''Not really.''

* * *

Klaus was sitting on a seat aboard for New Orleans and drinking cocktail. He was thinking about Caroline. About how she took advantage of him. He thought there was a chance for them, but appearently there wasn't. She didn't really care about him. And why would she? He wasn't the good guy. He did awful things. He hurt her and her friends so many times. Maybe he just didn't deserve her love. Maybe they weren't meant to be. A text interrupted his thoughts. He took the phone out of his pocket and checked. It was Rebekah.

_''Where are you?''_

_''I'm __on __ to New Orleans",_ he quickly typed.

In a less than a minute she replied.

_''What?Why?''_

He turned his phone off and put it into a pocket. He didn't really feel like chatting with Rebekah. He was leaving this time. For good. He would forget about Caroline and focus on his family issues. He didn't want to think about Caroline. He wished he hadn't loved her. His love for her had caused him nothing but pain.

* * *

''Wow. I haven't seen you in a while and it seems like your life has turned upside down'', Elena said.

''Do you want to know my opinion?'', she continued, ''If you think that you feel something for him don't let him go. Admit it to him. You can't pretend forever. Trust me. I did the same. When i finally admitted my feelings for Damon I was truly happy. For the first time. Go find him, Care.''

* * *

''Hello Elijah'', Klaus greeted Elijah who was drinking whiskey and sitting on the sofa.

''Niklaus. I didn't expect to see you soon, brother.''

Elijah was suprised. A few months ago Klaus left New Orleans with Camille and said he wanted to focus on creating hybrids. Elijah wasn't happy about it but he knew that Klaus was stubborn and he would do what he wanted anyway.

''Well, I'm back.''

''Where is Camille?'', Elijah frowned confusedly.

''I left her. No more love, no more feelings, brother. From now on only family matters to me.''

It was weird. Klaus came back so quickly. Without Camille or hybrids. He was alone. And he was saying that he doesn't want to feel anymore. Somebody surely hurt him. Elijah knew that Camille wouldn't leave him. She was crazy about him. She begged him to turn her into a vampire so she could be with him. She would never left him. So why did Klaus act so strange? Did someone else hurt him? Someone he cared about? He could remember only one person.

''Niklaus'', Elijah patiently said, ''Will you explain to me what happened?Is this about that girl from Mystic Falls, what was her name?Carolyn?''

''Caroline'', Klaus angrily corrected him.

''It's been a year since then. I thought you were over her. I thought you loved Camille.''

Elijah annoyed him. Why was he asking Klaus questions about his love life? It wasn't something usual.

''And what makes you think that I am capable of love?I was with Camille only because of fun.''

Klaus was furious. Were his feelings that obvious? He wasn't supposed to care about anyone. But it was Caroline. He cared about her since ever. Since the first time he saw her he felt something for her.

''And what about your hybrids?Did you create your army?'', Elijah tried to change the subject.

''No. I don't want them anymore.''

Caroline was the reason he didn't create hybrids. Because she begged him not to. And he was weak because of it. His love for her was his weakness. He knew it. He thought he was strong but when it came to her he was a different man. He was weak. He was willing to do anything for her. She rejected him and made him feel like a fool so many times, but he didn't care. He needed to protect her. There was something different about her. Maybe challenge. He never had problems with women. Any woman would gladly be with him. But it was different with Caroline. She didn't want him. He had to try so hard. He could compel her, but he didn't want to. He used his charm but she didn't seem to care. She was different. Her smile made him smile. Her blonde curls. Her laugh. He had already missed her.

* * *

''You think so?'', Caroine insecurely asked.

She wasn't sure if Klaus would want her to come after what she did to him.

Elena nodded and warmly smiled at her. Caroline knew that Elena was right. She will find him and apologize to him. She will admit her feelings.

''I'll find him.''

''Too late", they heard Rebekah's voice all of a sudden, ''he has gone to New Orleans.'' She blurted out, raising her eyebrow and folding her arms over her chest.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to know your thoughts on story so please leave a review.**

**Have a nice day and smile!**

**Much Love,**

**Mirna.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Here is the 10th chapter of my Klaroline fanfiction Hate The Way I Love You.**

**A huge thank you to my beta Sevval(somerholish) for helping me with this story and supporting me. And also I want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. I really appreciate that and your support means world to me. I hope you will enjoy in this chapter. **

* * *

"What? What do you mean he left?", Caroline yelled, because she didn't expect the answer she had just heard. She suddenly became nervous. She started breathing loudly and bit her lip. Klaus left. She didn't even understand why she was so upset. Why did Klaus' departure bothered her so much? And then she realized it. She was afraid of losing him. She couldn't stand that thought. Last year when Klaus left she felt lonely, empty. She didn't know why but now she had known it. And she had to find him.

"I... I will find him. I have to...", she nervously said.  
"Caroline... Are you sure that you can...", Elena worriedly started but Caroline cut her off.  
"Yes! I have to!"  
"Do you want me to go with you, Caroline?"' Rebekah asked.  
"No! I have to do this alone, Rebekah."  
"Are you sure? You don't even know where the house is and New Orleans is a big-"  
"Bekah, please. I am not a child. I have to do this. I want to!"  
"Okay, but wait a second", she took a paper and pen out of her bag and quickly wrote something.  
"This is the address", she said and handed it Caroline's hand.  
"Good luck", Elena said.  
Caroline nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Caroline packed all the important stuff she had in the suitcase and headed to the airport. She bought a ticket to New Orleans. Her plane was in an hour. She sat on one of the seats for waiters and started thinking. What would she tell Klaus? That she was wrong and she wanted to give him a chance? Would he accept it? Would he want her now? Maybe. There was only one way to find out.

* * *

Caroline was in New Orleans. Alone in a city she had never been in before. She had actually never been anywhere but Mystic Falls. Now she was looking for Klaus in a crowded and big city. Or it seemed like that to her. Actually when she looked at it better, the city seemed beautiful. There was a lot of traffic and rush but it made the city look alive. Klaus must've loved this city. He probably considered it home. Anyway, now she had to find him. She waited a few minutes until a taxi passed by and she raised her hand and waved at him. Taxi stopped and she opened the door and sat on the back seat.  
"To where we're heading, miss?", a driver asked her.  
She read the address from the paper Rebekah had given her, which was still in her hand.

* * *

Caroline was standing there. She was standing outside of Klaus' family house. The yard was huge and grass looked trimmed and fresh. The house was huge and there were at least twenty rooms there. She wondered if anyone else was staying there with them. She didn't think so. What was she gonna do now? She would just enter in and say:''Hey Klaus! I just changed my mind. Can we get together?''

Would he accept her?

She used her vampire skill to hear what was happening in the house.

''You have to tell me what happened in Mystic Falls, brother. We shall go on a cocktail tonight. In a Bourbon Street. Like old times'', she heard Elijah saying.

''I am not really in the mood, Elijah'', Klaus said.

His voice gave her chills through her whole body. His voice. She felt like she didn't hear it in ages. And he wasn't in the mood. Because of her, of course.

''Come on. We could have lots of fun.'', Elijah insisted.

''Alright, then. We shall go.''

After that she didn't hear any more of the conversation. She stood still there and thought about what she was going to say to him. And suddenly she didn't know anymore. She forgot what she had come for. She couldn't just show up like nothing happened. She wasn't ready to face Klaus yet. She left the yard with a vampire speed and decided to find herself a hotel room.

* * *

After she spent her time eating an ice cream and lying in the bed, Caroline decided to do something. She didn't come to New Orleans for nothing. Maybe she should actually talk to Klaus. He would understand that she made a mistake. She wasn't flawless. He said that he would be at Bourbon Street tonight. She quickly threw away ice cream and got out of the bed. She opened her suitcase and chose her cute yellow dress. She looked like a little girl in it. She also put a lip gloss on her lips. She nervously smiled at herself in the mirror before she left the room.

* * *

Caroline was sitting in a bar in Bourbon Street and drinking Bloody Mary cocktail. It was actually terrible to her. She hated alcohol. Klaus wasn't there yet. Or she was at the wrong bar. Or he wasn't going to come anyway. She was nervously playing with her fingers. She checked her phone. There was one message. From Elena.

''Is everything ok?Text me'', it said.

''Everything is fine'', Caroline typed and put her phone back into her pocket.

She was sitting in the bar for two more hours, just watching if Klaus was going to show up, but he wasn't there yet. Just when she was about to leave, she saw Elijah getting into the bar. And then Klaus followed behind him. He was here. She bit her cheek inside and sat the way she was turning her back at them. He was here. Had he seen her? Probably not. She used her vampire skill to hear what they were talking about.

''Why are you so uncomfortable? We are here to have some fun'', Elijah was speaking.

Elijah? Having fun? She couldn't imagine him wearing anything other than suit. Unfortunately she couldn't turn around to see what he was wearing now.

''I told you I am not in the mood, but you insisted'', Klaus was saying and his voice gave her chills again.

Okay. She would do it in a few minutes. She would go there and ask Klaus to talk to her alone. And then she would admit everything. An hour passed but she was still collecting courage to go to Klaus' table. She used her vampire skills to eavesdrop again.

''You need anything else?'' she recognized waitress' voice. The one who served her Bloody Mary. She looked like a stripper. Why was the waitress who looked like a stripper talking to Klaus? She had to do it now. Now (no comma needed) or never. She got up from her seat and headed to Klaus and Elijah's table with a confident smile on her face. She sensed the astonishment in Klaus' eyes when he glanced at her. And something that she couldn't put her finger on, something she had seen in his eyes every time he looked at her.

''Caroline'', he said.

Elijah confusedly looked at Klaus and then at Caroline. She smiled. Elijah was wearing jeans and a shirt.

''Hello'', she politely said.

''What are you doing here?'', Klaus asked with a confused look on his face.

''I...'', she tried hard to seem confident, but she felt stupid and awkward.

''I need to talk to you, Klaus. Alone'', she slowly said while looking in his green eyes. She didn't see anything in his eyes now. He formally nodded and looked at Elijah. He got up from his seat and they left the bar together.

''Follow me'', Klaus said.

She walked beside him wondering where he was taking her. In a few seconds they were standing behind the bar. There was no loud music or people there. Only the two of them. It was the time. She had to say it now.  
"I... I want to apologise. Because I made a mistake when I told you that I don't feel anything for you. Because I do. I..."  
He cut her off.  
"What, Caroline?", he angrily said in his British accent. She had never seen him like that. He looked heartless, emotionless. He slowly started getting close to her.  
"What do you feel? Tell me."  
He was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face. His lips weren't that close to her since he kissed her. She wanted to kiss him again.  
"What do you feel?", he repeated, whispering this time. She couldn't focus on the question. What did she feel for him? She didn't know exactly. Something different. Something she had never felt before. He was looking at her expecting the answer.  
"I...", she tried to.

She couldn't comprehend what she felt for him. She couldn't explain it by words. It was someting strange.

''I am not exactly sure what I feel about you, but I know that I need you. I can't move on with life without you'', she desperately said.

He immediately moved away from her. He started laughing humorlessly.

''What do you think I am, Caroline? I'm not your pet. (it sounded better) You can't wait me to be at your service all the time!''

She bit her lip hardly to prevent her tears from rolling down.

''I don't expect you to... I just... I expect you to understand. I can't explain what I feel for you. It's not that easy'', tears were already streaming down her face and she couldn't stop them.

''Well I don't understand, Caroline. I don't understand that you can't express your feelings. I don't understand that you manipulated me, pushed me away and now you are standing here, asking for forgiveness, even though you can't simply understand how you feel about me. You need to stop being selfish and acting like a spoiled brat!'', he burst out and then, disappeared in the blink of an eye.

He had left her alone and crying for him in the darkest hours of the night.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading and if you can, please write your thoughts, critics, suggestions,etc. in a review. Also, you can always PM me here on or contact me on twitter. My new username is smoIderhoIic. Have a great day!I love you all!**

**Much love, **

**Mirna. xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my lovelies! The 11th chapter is ready and I hope each of you will enjoy it. **

**A huge thanks to my beta Sevval(somerholish) who beta-ed this chapter even though she didn't have time. Check her stories, she is an amazing writer and person. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline sat on the floor. She didn't care that the tears fell down her face. She should've seen this coming. Of course Klaus didn't want her anymore. She couldn't blame him for that. She broke his heart. At least now she knew how he felt towards her. She didn't want to give up on him but she didn't have a choice anymore. It was all her fault. She pushed him away. She didn't know what she felt. She didn't know what to do now. She felt a terrible pain. Broken inside. But he shouldn't have left her alone in dark and crying alone. It seemed like he didn't care about her anymore.  
"Why is such a beautiful lady sitting alone at night and crying?", a musciline voice she hadn't recognize coming behind her back interrupted her thoughts. She turned her gaze where the voice came from. There was a black man standing in front of her with a flirtatious look on his face. She frowned.  
"I assume that it's not your love life what is the problem.", he said and smirked, showing his crystally white teeth.  
"Why do you think so?", she asked carefully watching him. He looked attractive. he was wearing a white T-shirt and you could see how muscular he was.  
"I mean, why would somebody like you have love issues? I bet men are chasing you all the time."  
She sighed and murmured:"It doesn't matter."  
"Look, there is a party down the street. At the first bar. So, if you want to join me..."  
"Uhm... Thanks, but I don't really feel like partying right now."  
He shrugged.  
"Fine, if you change your mind..."  
And he left. She wondered if he was anything supernatural. There were bunch of vampires in New Orleans, so he was probably one of them. He didn't look like a human. She thought about his offer. She wanted to stop thinking about Klaus and all the pain she felt at that moment, but she couldn't. Maybe she should have joined the party and forgotten about everything for a while. She needed to relax a bit after everything. She would get drunk until she can't remember anything. She got up and replaced her tears with a fake smile.

* * *

When she stepped in, she realized that she wouldn't regret this. Basically everyone was dancing, drinking and having fun. She headed to the bar and ordered a whiskey when the guy she saw earlier appeared besides her.  
"You changed your mind", he said with the smirk on his face.  
She nodded and drank her whiskey at ex.  
"Well, I am glad. Join me on the dance floor?"  
"Yes, but later."  
He smirked again and left. She drank about ten more whiskeys and a few vodka before she headed to the dance floor. She started dancing in a rhytm of music when the guy joined her. She didn't think about Klaus anymore. Actually she didn't think about anything. She was just having fun with an unknown guy. She was greateful to him though. He made her feel better. She thought that she could use some blood. She didn't feed for almost two days. It was weird. She didn't think about blood at all. But she was craving now. Blood and alchohol put together in her body never caused anything good but she wasn't aware of that now. Or she simply didn't care. She wanted to feed on someone. She remembered the waiter. He was human. He had a pale skin and she could see all of his veins through it.  
She searched the whole bar until she found him. He was smoking outside.  
"Hey pretty! Where are you going?", he asked and smiled at her.  
She used her vampire speed and showed right in front of him. She looked at his eyes using the compulsion.  
"This is gonna hurt. But don't scream and don't move", she commanded before harshly putting her fangs into his neck. The fresh blood spilled in her mouth. She loved the taste of it. And she didn't drink it for a while. The last time it was when... Rebekah and Elena threw a party for her and she made out and fed on the guy just to make Klaus jealous. That memory hurt her and she bit the guy she was feeding on even harder. He let out a painful moan. She was drunk and feeding, she thought. She shouldn't have been feeling pain. But she had felt. And she was about to lose control and kill the poor guy. And then she let him. He fell down and started to scream. She drank too much. The guy was gonna die if she doesn't feed him her blood. Yet she saw her ''party buddy'' feeding on a girl. Appearently he was a vampire. Did he follow her? She was drunk and confused but she knew that she had to help this guy or he will die. She shaked her buddy's arm gasping:"Please, help him!"  
He let the girl he was feeding and she kept standing there like a statue.  
"What?"  
"Help him, please!"  
"You want me to feed him my blood?", he confusedly asked.  
She nodded.  
"I don't understand you. You want to heal him? What was the point of feeding then?"  
"Please. Just help him!", she desperately gasped.  
He grumpy sighed and bit his wrist. Then he forsed the guy to drink it until he was better. "Forget about this", he compelled him and turned to Caroline.  
"Thank you", she said.  
He let his girl go and now only the two of them were standing there. Caroline felt sober. It wasn't really possible but it was all in the mind, probably. Besides, she was a vampire and drinking didn't have the same effect on her body as for humans.  
"You never told me your name", she said looking at him curiously.  
He moved closer to her and whispered to her ear: "I am Marcel."

It made her feel uncomfortable. Was this guy into her? She really hoped he wasn't because she felt nothing for him and she never will. There was only one person she was thinking about.

He moved away a little bit and opened his mouth to say something but in that second Klaus appeared and pushed him against the wall showing his fangs at him.  
"Don't touch her!", Klaus grawled at him.  
Caroline opened her mouth because of shock. What was Klaus doing there? How did he see them? She didn't feel comfortable with Marcel whispering to her ear, but she couldn't let Klaus seriously harm him. And she was mad at him. After just leaving her like that he didn't have right to probably sneak on her and attack Marcel.  
"Klaus, let him go!", she exclaimed.  
The two of them acted like she wasn't standing there at all. Marcel looked like he was having fun.  
"Why? You jealous?", he evily smirked at Klaus.  
Klaus pressed his neck harder which made Marcel let out a short growl. Of course he was jealous. His biggest enemy, the one he thought was dead was whispering something to Caroline's ear. But instead of saying that he yelled:"You were supposed to be dead!"  
Caroline didn't understand anything. How did Klaus know Marcel? And why was he saying that Marcel was supposed to be dead?  
"Well, I am not. And I am having fun more than ever", Marcel said.  
"How? Camille told me that Sophie killed you!"  
"Camille thought so. But Sophie and I made a deal. I offered to let her use magic if she keeps me alive and lies to Camille", Marcel explained.  
Klaus hardly believed him, but obviously it was true. Marcel was standing in front of him. Klaus wanted to kill him. Yet Caroline touched his arm.  
"Don't do this, please!", she begged.  
Klaus didn't understand why Caroline was trying to save Marcel, but looking into her blue eyes who desperately begged made him let go of Marcel.  
"Just this time. Because of her", Klaus said. Marcel was choking for a moment. There had been an awkward silence for a little while.

"So... You two are friends?", Klaus asked Caroline. She could feel jealousy in his voice.  
"Uhm... ", she started but Marcel cut her off: ''Yes. We are friends. You have any problem with that?''

Klaus paid attention to him and narrowed his eyes.

''Don't tempt me, I could easily get rid of you'', he threatened and looked at Caroline again.

''Yes, Marcel is my friend. At least he wouldn't leave me crying alone in the darkest hour of night. You have any more questions?''she sharply asked, repeating and imitating the tone of Marcel's.

''Yes. Are you staying here with him or leaving with me?''

She humorlessly laughed.

''You and I are over. I'm staying here.'' She snapped, raising her eyebrow at him. Uttering the words hurt her more than she expected, so she hoped that it also hurt Klaus as it hurt her.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, following, favoriting. I hope you don't hate me after this chapter. I would like to know your thoughts, suggestions, critics... Please leave a review. **

**Thank you, again. You have no idea how much your support means to me. You can always contact me on twitter ( /smoIderhoIic). I am using in 24/7 so if you have any questions or just want to discuss this story, or anything else with me, please tweet me. Have a nice day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello sweethearts! Here is the 12th chapter of 'Hate The Way I Love You'. Thank you all for following, favoriting and leaving reviews. I really appreciate that. Enjoy!:)**

* * *

"Very well then. Goodbye, Caroline", he said and disappeared. She could've sworn she had seen a glimpse of pain in his eyes. She sighed. She wondered if she made a mistake by letting Klaus go, but she was too tired of thinking. She was the one who hurt him in the first place though. And now she was the one who told him they were over. And now they surely were.  
"You did the right thing. You deserve so much more than him. He's a bastard", Marcel interrupted her thoughts. She stared down. No matter what happened between them, she didn't like him insulting Klaus.  
"Marcel... Thank you for tonight, but stay out of this, please. It's complicated enough itself."  
"Okay, whatever you say. Do you have a place to stay?", he asked.  
"Yeah, I'm staying in a hotel room."  
"We should go out for a dinner. I know a good Italian restaurant not so far from here.''

''I-'', she tried to deny it, but he cut her off.

''I insist. Come on. Let's go.''

* * *

Klaus was drinking one of the oldest scotches they had in Mikaelson wine cellar, sitting on the sofa and thinking when a maid entered the room. She had a dark hair in her ponytail. Klaus has never seen her before.  
"Mr. Mikaelson, a blonde woman has just come. She wants to talk to you", she said.  
He immediately thought of Caroline and for a second he felt a joy in his heart. Maybe she came trying for them to be reconciled. Maybe she had a good explanation for everything she said.  
"Let her in", he said intrigued.  
The maid nodded and left the room. After that he heard the steps and someone opening the door.  
A woman who walked through the door had blonde hair that was falling on her shoulders and blue eyes. But it wasn't Caroline. It was Camille. His mouth dropped open in a shock.  
''Hello Klaus'', she said and smiled.

''I think I will order lasagna'', Caroline said.

''Nice. I'll go with spaghetti'', he said and charmingly smiled at her.

She felt awkward. Marcel was a man she met the same night and now she was in a restaurant with him. She didn't know if he expected more of her, but she knew she couldn't give anything more than friendship to him. Her feelings were complicated and she didn't want to think about love life for a while. Not after everything that had happened with Klaus.

But Marcel seemed very kind to her and he was a good friend. _Well, one dinner wouldn't kill me, would it?_, she thought.

* * *

Klaus was confused. What was she here for? Revenge? He wouldn't be suprised after how he left her. Despite of that, she didn't look like she was here for revenge. A smile on her face was warm and Klaus felt guilty. She wasn't supposed be nice to him. Not after what he did.

''Camille. Didn't expect to see you anytime soon'', he greeted trying to look comfortable.

''Yeah... Look, I'm gonna get to the point already. I know that some ugly stuff happened between us, but... I miss you Klaus. I wish we could be at least friends'', she said looking at him with a sad look on her face. He could say she was almost crying and he felt bad for her. She was abandoned, just like he was. He got up from sofa and put his arms around her neck, warmly hugging her.

''I missed you as well. Of course we can be friends.''

* * *

Just as they were about to start eating, Caroline's phone started ringing.

''Excuse me. I'll be back in a minute'', she excused and left the table.

She put her Nokia Lumia out of her pocket and saw Rebekah's name on the screen. She clicked on 'Answer' button and put the phone against her ear.

''Hello?'', she answered.

''Caroline! Are you two lovebirds even getting of each other? I've been calling you all day... But it's fine, I guess. I mean, I know you missed each other but leave something for later, girl! Is Nik happy? I can't even imagine that! I bet he didn't stop grinning ever since-''

''Rebekah! I am not with Klaus.''

''Oh, you guys took a little break? I understand that-''

''I'm not talking about right now, Rebekah! We are not together! He is still mad at me. And well, I am mad at him as well.''

Rebekah started choking.

''What are you talking about? Why? Oh, you idiots! Somebody needs to fix that! Ugh! I am going to buy a flight ticket right now! I'm coming there. Wait for me at airport in two hours!''

''No,Rebekah!'', she tried to stop her but Rebekah already hang up. Caroline tried to call her, but she wasn't answering her phone. She heavily sighed and looked at her watch. It was 11pm. So Rebekah would be there in about 1 am. She was going to stop her for what she was about to do. To ''fix'' them? They could never be the same again. She just didn't care anymore. He wasn't worth it. After everything that she tried to do to change him, she had to give up. He couldn't be changed. He was never going to change. She sighed once more before she headed back to the table.

* * *

Camille and Klaus were sitting on a sofa and drinking together. There was dead silence all over the place.

''So... How are things between you and Caroline? Are you guys together? She was the person you were talking about when- well, you know...'', Camille asked breaking the silence. A deaf man could recognize there was some jealousy in her voice.

Klaus sighed and took a sip of his scotch. If only it was that easy.

''Actually, we never were 'a thing'. We have had a huge fight. Actually several fights'' he explained.

''Oh. I'm not going to say that I'm sorry, because I don't think she deserves you, but... I want you to be happy'', she said.

Klaus nodded in uderstandment and quitely said:''Thanks.''

''And... Are hybrids still on your mind?'', she asked.

He shook his head not explaining it any further. It was too painful for him to talk about it. He gave up on everything because of her.

She saw it was a touchy subject, so she dropped it.

''We could do something after the dinner, you know. Maybe go to my place...''

Caroline bit inside of her cheek. Oh, no.

''I'm so sorry, but uhm, my friend is coming here in...'', she looked at her watch, ''one hour, so she asked me to wait for her at the airport...''

''Oh'', he disappointedly said.

''I should probably get going'', she said as she got up her seat. ''It was a very nice dinner, Marcel. Thank you'', she said and honestly smiled at him.

''It was my pleasure. See you, I hope.''

She nodded and walked out.

* * *

Caroline was standing on an airport. It was 1:10 am and there were only few more people waiting for a plane from Mystic Falls.

''Damn it, Bekah'', she murmured to herself as she looked at digital clock on her phone. That woman was unbearable, she thought. Caroline couldn't believe that she was coming all the way from Mystic Falls only to ''fix'' her and Klaus' relationship. And Caroline didn't even ask for her help. But she was probably just trying to help, in her own, twisted way. Then she saw the plane landing on the ground. That had to be it. In a few minutes Rebekah was out and she ran towards Caroline attacking her with a comfort hug.

''I'm so sorry, Care! About you two... But don't worry! We're gonna make it right. That's why I am here after all.''

''What? Rebekah, you coming here was reckless and it was a mistake. You can't make me and Klaus be together on force. It's not okay...''

''Stop bublling! We're going there now!'', Rebekah exclaimed, taking Caroline's hand as they started walking.

''Going where?!''

''In my family's house'', Rebekah calmly said.

''What? I am not going there, Bekah. Things between us are terrible and-''

''You are going there!''

''He doesn't even want me there and I do not want to be there either!''

''He does! And we are going to say that we are there because of fun and hanging out. We are having a girl night! And we actually are!''

''Rebekah, please! Don't make me do this. I don't want to! Things between us are over!''

''Don't be ridicolous! You can't let go of something like that. What you two have is...well, special doesn't even begin to describe it. I am over thousand years old. I can recognize love. You can't throw it away. Not without fighting for it. You can't give up on him!

Now- where did you stay?''

Caroline kept silent for a few moments, thinking about Rebekah's words. Maybe she was right. Maybe, just maybe it was worth fighting for. She didn't know what it was that she felt for Klaus, but it was strong and something she has never felt before. She was going to try. Once more. For the last time.

''Hotel'', she finally said.

''Fine. Then let's get you signed out'', Rebekah said and smiled.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I want to know your thoughts, so please leave a review. Thank you and have a good day!**

**Much love, Mirna.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello sweethearts! Here is the 12th chapter of 'Hate The Way I Love You'. Thank you all for following, favoriting and leaving reviews. I really appreciate that. Enjoy!:)**

* * *

"Very well then. Goodbye, Caroline", he said and disappeared. She could've sworn she had seen a glimpse of pain in his eyes. She sighed. She wondered if she made a mistake by letting Klaus go, but she was too tired of thinking. She was the one who hurt him in the first place though. And now she was the one who told him they were over. And now they surely were.

"You did the right thing. You deserve so much more than him. He's a bastard", Marcel interrupted her thoughts. She stared down. No matter what happened between them, she didn't like him insulting Klaus.  
"Marcel... Thank you for tonight, but stay out of this, please. It's complicated enough itself."  
"Okay, whatever you say. Do you have a place to stay?", he asked.  
"Yeah, I'm staying in a hotel room."  
"We should go out for a dinner. I know a good Italian restaurant not so far from here.''

''I-'', she tried to deny it, but he cut her off.

''I insist. Come on. Let's go.''

* * *

Klaus was drinking one of the oldest scotches they had in Mikaelson wine cellar, sitting on the sofa and thinking when a maid entered the room. She had a dark hair in her ponytail. Klaus has never seen her before.  
"Mr. Mikaelson, a blonde woman has just come. She wants to talk to you", she said.  
He immediately thought of Caroline and for a second he felt a joy in his heart. Maybe she came trying for them to be reconciled. Maybe she had a good explanation for everything she said.  
"Let her in", he said intrigued.  
The maid nodded and left the room. After that he heard the steps and someone opening the door.  
A woman who walked through the door had blonde hair that was falling on her shoulders and blue eyes. But it wasn't Caroline. It was Camille. His mouth dropped open in a shock.  
''Hello Klaus'', she said and smiled.

''I think I will order lasagna'', Caroline said.

''Nice. I'll go with spaghetti'', he said and charmingly smiled at her.

She felt awkward. Marcel was a man she met the same night and now she was in a restaurant with him. She didn't know if he expected more of her, but she knew she couldn't give anything more than friendship to him. Her feelings were complicated and she didn't want to think about love life for a while. Not after everything that had happened with Klaus.

But Marcel seemed very kind to her and he was a good friend. _Well, one dinner wouldn't kill me, would it?_, she thought.

* * *

Klaus was confused. What was she here for? Revenge? He wouldn't be suprised after how he left her. Despite of that, she didn't look like she was here for revenge. A smile on her face was warm and Klaus felt guilty. She wasn't supposed be nice to him. Not after what he did.

''Camille. Didn't expect to see you anytime soon'', he greeted trying to look comfortable.

''Yeah... Look, I'm gonna get to the point already. I know that some ugly stuff happened between us, but... I miss you Klaus. I wish we could be at least friends'', she said looking at him with a sad look on her face. He could say she was almost crying and he felt bad for her. She was abandoned, just like he was. He got up from sofa and put his arms around her neck, warmly hugging her.

''I missed you as well. Of course we can be friends.''

* * *

Just as they were about to start eating, Caroline's phone started ringing.

''Excuse me. I'll be back in a minute'', she excused and left the table.

She put her Nokia Lumia out of her pocket and saw Rebekah's name on the screen. She clicked on 'Answer' button and put the phone against her ear.

''Hello?'', she answered.

''Caroline! Are you two lovebirds even getting of each other? I've been calling you all day... But it's fine, I guess. I mean, I know you missed each other but leave something for later, girl! Is Nik happy? I can't even imagine that! I bet he didn't stop grinning ever since-''

''Rebekah! I am not with Klaus.''

''Oh, you guys took a little break? I understand that-''

''I'm not talking about right now, Rebekah! We are not together! He is still mad at me. And well, I am mad at him as well.''

Rebekah started choking.

''What are you talking about? Why? Oh, you idiots! Somebody needs to fix that! Ugh! I am going to buy a flight ticket right now! I'm coming there. Wait for me at airport in two hours!''

''No,Rebekah!'', she tried to stop her but Rebekah already hang up. Caroline tried to call her, but she wasn't answering her phone. She heavily sighed and looked at her watch. It was 11pm. So Rebekah would be there in about 1 am. She was going to stop her for what she was about to do. To ''fix'' them? They could never be the same again. She just didn't care anymore. He wasn't worth it. After everything that she tried to do to change him, she had to give up. He couldn't be changed. He was never going to change. She sighed once more before she headed back to the table.

* * *

Camille and Klaus were sitting on a sofa and drinking together. There was dead silence all over the place.

''So... How are things between you and Caroline? Are you guys together? She was the person you were talking about when- well, you know...'', Camille asked breaking the silence. A deaf man could recognize there was some jealousy in her voice.

Klaus sighed and took a sip of his scotch. If only it was that easy.

''Actually, we never were 'a thing'. We have had a huge fight. Actually several fights'' he explained.

''Oh. I'm not going to say that I'm sorry, because I don't think she deserves you, but... I want you to be happy'', she said.

Klaus nodded in uderstandment and quitely said:''Thanks.''

''And... Are hybrids still on your mind?'', she asked.

He shook his head not explaining it any further. It was too painful for him to talk about it. He gave up on everything because of her.

She saw it was a touchy subject, so she dropped it.

''We could do something after the dinner, you know. Maybe go to my place...''

Caroline bit inside of her cheek. Oh, no.

''I'm so sorry, but uhm, my friend is coming here in...'', she looked at her watch, ''one hour, so she asked me to wait for her at the airport...''

''Oh'', he disappointedly said.

''I should probably get going'', she said as she got up her seat. ''It was a very nice dinner, Marcel. Thank you'', she said and honestly smiled at him.

''It was my pleasure. See you, I hope.''

She nodded and walked out.

* * *

Caroline was standing on an airport. It was 1:10 am and there were only few more people waiting for a plane from Mystic Falls.

''Damn it, Bekah'', she murmured to herself as she looked at digital clock on her phone. That woman was unbearable, she thought. Caroline couldn't believe that she was coming all the way from Mystic Falls only to ''fix'' her and Klaus' relationship. And Caroline didn't even ask for her help. But she was probably just trying to help, in her own, twisted way. Then she saw the plane landing on the ground. That had to be it. In a few minutes Rebekah was out and she ran towards Caroline attacking her with a comfort hug.

''I'm so sorry, Care! About you two... But don't worry! We're gonna make it right. That's why I am here after all.''

''What? Rebekah, you coming here was reckless and it was a mistake. You can't make me and Klaus be together on force. It's not okay...''

''Stop bublling! We're going there now!'', Rebekah exclaimed, taking Caroline's hand as they started walking.

''Going where?!''

''In my family's house'', Rebekah calmly said.

''What? I am not going there, Bekah. Things between us are terrible and-''

''You are going there!''

''He doesn't even want me there and I do not want to be there either!''

''He does! And we are going to say that we are there because of fun and hanging out. We are having a girl night! And we actually are!''

''Rebekah, please! Don't make me do this. I don't want to! Things between us are over!''

''Don't be ridicolous! You can't let go of something like that. What you two have is...well, special doesn't even begin to describe it. I am over thousand years old. I can recognize love. You can't throw it away. Not without fighting for it. You can't give up on him!

Now- where did you stay?''

Caroline kept silent for a few moments, thinking about Rebekah's words. Maybe she was right. Maybe, just maybe it was worth fighting for. She didn't know what it was that she felt for Klaus, but it was strong and something she has never felt before. She was going to try. Once more. For the last time.

''Hotel'', she finally said.

''Fine. Then let's get you signed out'', Rebekah said and smiled.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I want to know your thoughts, so please leave a review. Thank you and have a good day!**

**Much love, Mirna.**


End file.
